Julianna Dashara
''Perhaps to you, dying and aging as you are, Eclipse is a gift. But when it's bred into you thus taking away the choice to live a normal life, you'll quickly see that it's not such a gift after all. '' ''-Julianna Dashara to Oswell Spencer '' Julianna Dashara is an Advent Sang hybrid who was one of three people responsible for the study and eradication of the Eclipse Virus . After her former home in the underground city of Amarant was destroyed by humans and Sangs, she was placed in a cryogenic sleep by her brother in the hopes that she would be found by someone who wouldn't kill her but help her be the reason that Eclipse died out. She is most well known for her intellect and stubbornness. History Julianna was born in January of an unknown year to an Advent mother named Amidista Dashara and who many believe is the youngest child of the Blue Eyed Sang. Under threat of being thrown out of Amarant, Amidista almost kills her infant daughter, but cannot bring herself to go through with it and instead spares her. Julianna would grow up in relative solitude in Amarant, a small city underground inhabited by Advents. Because of her mixed heritage, she found no acceptance among them, nor did her siblings Riordan and, later, Ereavia. Sheltered by her mother, Julianna instead found comfort in what would become her favorite past time of reading. Because of this, she was able to learn about the world above her as well as the history of the humans. Wishing to see the world for herself, Julianna ventured out of Amarant for one moment only to see that the humans were not the kind creatures she'd read about in books, but that they were cruel and full of resent towards the Advents. Fighting To Cure Eclipse Realizing that Eclipse was the reason the humans hated them, Julianna threw herself into studying the virus so that she could one day cure it thus ending the hatred towards her mother's race. Her efforts were aided not only by her mother, but her older brother and little sister. Together, they made some progress towards a cure, but when they attempted to offer it to the humans, their kind gesture was cruelly rebuked. Not to be deterred, Julianna continued to work on the cure, hoping to change the minds of the humans if they were to see that it would help rather than harm them. To make the cure, however, she realized very quickly that it needed to be tested on someone who was already infected with Eclipse in order to see how it would work. Her brother Riordan ultimately was the one who accepted the cure. After her brother almost died from the vaccine, it was declared a failure Running out of ideas, Julianna began to become disenchanted with the idea of helping the humans when all they did was rebuke her efforts and call her an abomination and nuisance like the rest of the hybrids. Little would she realize, however, was that the humans would take something from her, but not that which would help them. Death of Amidista Life continued in relative peace for Julianna, her siblings, and her mother until an illfated adventure outside of Amarant led to her sister being kidnapped by humans. Knowing what this would mean for her, Amidista and her older children quickly went to rescue her. Things took a turn for the worse when the three realized that this is a trap set by the humans in an attempt to find their own cure for Eclipse. Surrounded by the humans, Amidista orders her children to take their sister and run, but Julianna remains behind to help her mother. Her brother managed to get Ereavia to safety, but Julianna is unable to save her mother from being murdered by the humans. As she held her mother's body to her, Julianna swore bloody vengence upon the humans for what they have done. After giving their mother a proper burial, against the wishes of her brother, Julianna hunts down the humans who were responsible. So full of rage and not realizing that she is also killing the innocent humans, Julianna infects every one of them with Eclipse through bites and bullets laced with her blood and watching as they died from the infection. When her brother finds her, he scolds her for taking out her anger on the humans and claiming that she is no better than they are if she is willing to stoop to such a level. Realizing what she has done, Julianna weeps knowing that her mother would never forgive her. Completely disenchanted with the rest of the world, Julianna retreats back to Amarant, resolving to never venture out again. Fall of Amarant Julianna's plan to never leave Amarant again was short lived. Not two months after her rampage, the humans take their revenge by invading Amarant and killing every Advent and hybrid they came across. The violence also attracts the attentions of the Sangs who take advantage of the situation and also invade the underground city. Surrounded with no place to run, Julianna and her siblings take refuge in their laboratory to find a way to escape. Realizing that she will not be able to forgive the humans and will inevitably do the same atrocities she committed months prior, Julianna orders her siblings to put her into a cryogenic sleep and then to destroy the lab so that no one will ever find her. Ereavia refuses to do so, but Julianna explains that she can feel her Sang nature trying to take over her and craves the taste of blood again. Riordan then reveals that he as well has been feeling the same urge as she, and decides that he would rather die than be the cause of more killing. He tells Ereavia to do as Julianna said while he buys them time by leading the humans and Sangs as far away from the lab as possible. Julianna and Ereavia tearfully say their goodbyes, not knowing it will be the last time they see their brother alive. As Julianna enters the cryogenic chamber, Ereavia promises that she will find Julianna again someday, to which her sister says for her to "live as (Ereavia) wishes, and never seek out a monster like (Julianna).". Ereavia agrees reluctantly and closes the chamber door behind Julianna, never knowing if she will see her again. Personality and Relationships At one time, Julianna was a young girl who tried to see the good in everyone- Advent, Sang, and human. Years of seeing how cruel humans can be, however, has led her to be distrustful and irritable around them. To her mother and father's races, she tries to tolerate them, but finds no acceptance in either because of her heritage. This has caused Julianna to become very reserved and quiet when dealing with others. She will treat others with cool respect, but will otherwise stick to herself and her books, finding comfort in them when she did not find it in anyone else. Despite her reclusive nature, Julianna is capable of loving relationships, though more often than not she approaches them with sarcastic indifference in an attempt to keep others from getting too close to her. She often feels that she isn't deserving of a relationship with another because she knows that anyone who gets near her is running the risk of either becoming like her or getting hurt sooner than later by her attitude. As her sister says, it's all to hide that underneath her wall, she is a lonely girl who longs to make a connection with someone. Powers and Abilities Like her mother, Julianna has enhanced senses as well as superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes and speed. She demonstrates this by accomplishing seemingly impossible feats such as running up straight walls, jumping up to one hundred feet, and running great distances without being fatigued. Unlike her siblings, however, Julianna is able to sense the presence of Sangs before they get close as well as how many are nearby. As her Advent mother, Julianna is capable of healing rapidly, due to her body's cells multiplying twice as fast as a human's. Small injuries, broken bones, and flesh wounds heal most quickly, but more serious injuries take more time to heal. Because she is half Advent and half Sang, Julianna no longer ages. While no one is sure just how old she and her siblings are, it's estimated that she could be well over a hundred years old. She proves this by saying time and time again that she has lived long enough to see the world live and die at least twice. Weaknesses Like her Sang father, Julianna is sensitive to sunlight and is unable to stay exposed to the sunlight for long periods of time. As a result of Eclipse eating away her red blood cells, she must have a blood transfusion once a month to maintain her iron levels. Like all hybrids, Julianna is capable of spreading Eclipse to people who come into contact with her blood, but since her mother's death, has never infected another person. Anyone whom she suspects has been infected by her are always killed before they have a chance to change. Weapons At a young age, Julianna proved very good with firearms, particularly her mother's .22 caliber handguns which she calls Ying and Yang, but most commonly refers to them as her "angels". Over the years, she's modified both to hold more rounds and to have more firepower than any human can be expected to handle, making her the only one who can fire her weapons. Her skills in hand to hand combat are also worth mentioning. Trained by her mother and brother to fight if worse came to worse, Julianna never leaves home without her trusty combat knife hidden in her right boot. Along with her superhuman strength, Julianna has proved time and time again that she is most definitely not a pushover. Category:Characters Category:Female Character